This application relates to a scroll compressor, wherein a slider block is formed with an intentional taper such that any axial force created between an eccentric pin and the slider block is in a direction opposed from the scroll pump set.
Scroll compressors have become widely utilized in refrigerant compression applications. In a scroll compressor, a first scroll member has a base and a generally spiral wrap extending from its base. A second scroll member has a base and a generally spiral wrap extending from its base. The wraps of the two scroll members interfit to define compression chambers. A motor drives a driveshaft to rotate. The driveshaft has an eccentric pin at an upper end which extends into a slider block. The slider block is positioned between the eccentric pin and a boss extending from the base of the second scroll member. Rotation of the shaft causes the eccentric pin to move within the slider block, and to in turn cause the orbiting scroll to move. A non-rotational coupling ensures that the second scroll member orbits relative to the first scroll member.
In the prior art, it is known to have a barrel shape formed on one of the pin and the slider block. This shape reduces the contact area. However, with manufacturing tolerances, there are times when a barrel shape on the pin can interfit with an unintended angled surface on the slider block such that a total force from the interaction of the pin and the slider block includes a vertical or axial component directed toward the scroll pump set. This can lead to problems, such as rubbing of an upper surface of the slider block and the lower surface of the second scroll member. Again, such an occurrence can be caused by manufacturing tolerances on the slider block drive surface.